


What Brothers Are For

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Brotherly Love, Damen is a cute kid, He was my brother once, Nightmares, POV Kastor, Pre-Canon, kid Damen, little bit of Theomedes' POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: 5-year-old Damen has a nightmare and goes to Kastor for comfort.because they need some brotherly moments before the jealousy





	What Brothers Are For

Kastor lay in his bed his eyes closed yet sleep eluded him. His mind wouldn't let him rest just like after every time he had a fight with his father. Is exhausted him emotionally and physically. This time it was about his lack of attendance at council meetings, he had argued that since he was no longer the heir he shouldn't have to go but of course he had to go so he could be an asset to his brother when Damen was king....

He turned on his side and sighed as his thoughts drifted to Damen. He loved his little brother, Damen even as young as he is Damen was hard not to love, it only made him feel worse about his anger and resentment. It wasn't Damen's fault that he was born or that their father and traditions demand a legitimate heir take priority over the bastard child, even if Kastor was the oldest. He made himself feel better by aiming it all at their father instead of at his kid brother even if it was Damen who inspired those feelings.

He sat up as he heard the door to his chambers open and frowned slightly at the intruder before it turned to a look of concern at the sight of who it was. "Damen? What are you doing out of bed?" the question came out hasher then he intended as he climbed out of bed still irritated from lack of sleep and his thoughts.

The five year old flinched looking down at the floor "I had a nightmare." the voice was soft and hesitant nothing like his brother's normally loud, cheerful and proud voice.

Kastor sighed walking over and crouching down in front of the child "It was just a bad dream, Damen." He says softly placing a hand on the boy's soft curls "you don't need to be scared anymore."

Damen practically launched himself into his brother's arms "But I was alone and..."

"Damen. It's alright now, you aren't alone anymore I promise." Kastor cut him off with the reassurance he didn't like seeing Damen cry and had quickly learned that it was better to cut him off before he could get worked up. He held the five year old for an unknown amount of time before pulling back enough to look him in the face. "Feeling better? Want me to take you back to your room?"

Damen nodded then shook his head "What if the bad dream comes back? I don't want to be alone!"

Kastor closed his eyes slightly annoyed but couldn't deny Damen what he knows the kid wants "You can sleep in here tonight, alright? But this won't happen all the time. You need to learn to sleep in your own room" He gives in with a gentle reprimand

"Thank you Kastor." Damen hugs Kastor tighter as he is carried to the bed.

When the are both comfortable Damen yawns "I know you'll keep the monsters away, you're strong and brave like daddy"

Kastor smiles slightly at the faith this kid has in him "Goodnight, Damen"

"Night" Damen mumbles soon falling back asleep.

Kastor watches Damen sleep for what felt like hours before he finally fell asleep as well.

\---

The two brother's were found like that the next morning by the guards after a brief panic upon finding Damen's bed empty, their father couldn't help a rare soft smile seeing his boys curled up together and ordered them to be left alone until they woke up on their own and to have food sent to the room they could have a privet breakfast together.

**Author's Note:**

> I own noththing


End file.
